


Ten Over

by itsbreeee41



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Derek is awkward, M/M, Oh my gosh, Rare Pairings, derek the cinnamon roll, i don't normally ship this, i shouldn't be allowed to tag, parrish is sneaky, there's actually a derek/parrish tag, this started as a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbreeee41/pseuds/itsbreeee41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek just wanted a day to relax. He did not sign up for getting pulled over by the town's newest (read: hottest) deputy to pull him over. Today just wasn't his day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Over

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a joke between me and a friend. As you can tell, it escalated rather quickly. I am so sorry guys. 
> 
> This one is for you Nic! (This veered off rather quickly)

Derek had just wanted a day to relax. After all the insanity that had gone down with Kate and the Berserkers, he felt that he deserved a day to just breathe.

Scott and the rest of his pack were at the school, what with the school year beginning anew. That being said, the loft was quiet. Maybe even a little too quiet. But Derek could deal with that quiet, at least for today. He wouldn't think of the misfit pack that made him sorely miss his own.

_No. Don't think of your failings_. Derek shook his head, getting into his car to run to the grocery store for ice cream. _You have a new pack now, it won't help to dwell on the past_.

Out of the corner of his eye, Derek saw a flash of red and blue. Checking his rear-view mirror, he realized that, yes, he was being pulled over. Glancing at the speedometer, he realized he was going 10 over the speed limit. 

"Shit."

Guiding the car over to the shoulder of the road, he crossed his fingers that it would be the Sheriff. At least then he could get off easy. 

It wasn't the Sheriff. 

He found himself looking into _green_ eyes. Derek knew who the man was. 

Jordan Parrish. Beacon Hills' newest (and by far, most attractive) deputy.

He had seen him around town, never really seeing much reason to talk to him, watching him was enough. ( _No, Stiles, I am not stalking him. It's my job to make sure he isn't a threat_. Yeah, okay.)

"License and Registration, please." _Oh God_ , Derek thought to himself, reaching for the glove box to grab his registration. _Even his voice is hot_.

He handed over his registration and dug in his pocket for his license, handing that to the man as well.

"Do you realize how fast you were going... Mr. Hale?" Parrish asked, his eyes looking up from the documents in his hands.

"Yeah, I was going ten over the speed limit." Derek replied, cool as a cucumber. The Sheriff said he had cleared his record of all charges, so he had no reason to worry. At most he would get a ticket and be on his way.

Parrish's eyebrows rose. He quirked his mouth. ( _Don't think about his mouth, be professional_.)

"I'm gonna have to give you a ticket, you realize that, right?" Parrish handed him back his license and registration.

"Aren't you gonna run that?" Derek asked, "I could be a criminal." 

Parrish rolled his eyes. The green flashing in the afternoon light.

"I know _all_ about you, Derek Hale. You forget my boss is the Sheriff." He chuckled a little. "That, and I talked to Stiles about the more... interesting things that go on in Beacon Hills." The (pretty) green of his eyes dancing with mirth as he began to write out the ticket.

Derek's eyes snapped to Jordan's. Stifling a growl, he shook his head. He tried to discreetly sniff out Parrish's scent. 

"Huh?" It came out of his mouth before he could even stop it.

"What?" Parrish tilted his head up from ticket.

"I can't smell what you are." Derek said, puzzled. For the most part, he could recognize any supernatural scent. 

"Don't worry about it, you wouldn't be the first." Parrish handed Derek his ticket.

Instead of an actual ticket and fine, there was a ten-digit number on it.

"A phone number?" Derek muttered, looking up with a question written on his face.

"Yeah, you looked kind of frazzled when I asked for your license. With your reflexes, I knew there wouldn't actually be a problem with your driving," Parrish laughed, "I just wanted an excuse to talk to you. I normally wouldn't do this sort of thing, but I couldn't resist. I noticed you staring at me the other day, so I figured you wanted to talk to me too."

Derek's eyes widened. _Holy shit, he had been caught_.

"Anyway, I'm gonna let you off with a warning. And a reminder to call me," Parrish said with a wink, "bye, Derek. I'll be expecting your call."

Derek watched as the man turned and went back to his patrol car and drove away.

Shaking his head, he started the car and decided to go back to the loft. It was probably for the best.

It didn't look like he was getting his day of relaxation.

\---------------------

Later that night, when the pack came over to eat (read: mooch) his food, he told them about how he got pulled over.

"Oh that's great!" Stiles snorted, "Parrish was patrolling today, wasn't he? I bet that went over well," He let out a laugh, "did you brood him to death?"

As everyone began to chuckle, Derek gave him a blank look. Stiles looked positively proud of himself and began to sip some coke from the glass on the coffee table.

"Yes, I _brooded_ him to death." He snarked back, "Actually, he gave me a warning," and then he paused for a second, "and his number."

Stiles chocked and spewed coke all over the innocent bystander that was Malia. She shot a glare in Stiles direction and scooted a bit away.

Derek smirked to himself. _That shut him up_.

When he had recovered, Stiles' mouth quirked up into a smirk.

Leaning over into Derek's personal space, he slyly said, "So basically, your entire conversation was the start of a bad porno?"

Scott let out a laugh,and put in his two-cents, "dude, it totally does sound like the start of a bad porno!"

Stiles sagely nodded his head, "The start of a poorly written gay porno."

Derek's eyebrows rose.

"How do you know what a badly written gay porno sounds like?" Liam suddenly piped up.

Everyone turned their head to look at him. Liam shrugged. 

"That is a very good question, how _do_ you know, Stiles?" Malia asked, innocently.

Everyone turned their heads to look at Stiles.

"Oh you know, research and whatnot. We all have our stages of curiosity," Stiles replied, not at all ashamed of how he had gotten his information. "Anyway. Are you going to call Parrish?"

Derek nodded his head.

"Do it now." Lydia directed.

"I think I'll wait until all of you are gone." Derek said hesitantly. 

\---------------------

Derek didn't end up calling until three days later.

Parrish didn't seem to mind all that much. Stiles had told him that Derek was one of the most awkward people that he had ever met.

Parrish couldn't help but agree.

He found it incredibly endearing.

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize if it seems a bit rushed towards the end :( i'm hella tired :) 
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed it! it's the first time i've ever written for the teen wolf fandom and i don't (usually) ship Derrish, so this was new ground all around!
> 
> also you guys should follow me on tumblr (itsbreeee41.tumblr.com (shameless self-promotion! woo!))


End file.
